


Три удара сердца

by efinie



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Плохо/хорошо сошедшиеся звезды, счастливая случайность и три удара сердца.





	Три удара сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Heartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800349) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Плохо/хорошо сошедшиеся звезды: какой-то спор… и еще один. Ничего нового.

Счастливая случайность: началась драка стоя, продолжилась на полу между диваном и кофейным столиком.

Три удара сердца: время, чтобы принять решение.

***

Они понятия не имели, что так выйдет. Вы не можете просчитать подобное, понимаете?

Одна секунда: они сцепились. Сцепились физически, с криками, захватами и применением силы. Редко когда все заходило так далеко, но временами, из-за накопленного напряжения и раздражения — и чего-то еще, чего-то странного, — они взрывались. Тогда просто невозможно было удержаться и не позволить себе выпустить пар.

В следующую секунду Линкольн завалил Майкла на пол и прижал их губы вместе. Грубое касание сразу же превратилось в нечто среднее между стремлением к победе, поцелуем и отчаянным усилием остановиться и в то же время продолжить.

Когда Линкольн прервал поцелуй и поднял голову, губы Майкла опалило его дыхание: неровное, обжигающее, и внезапно столь жизненно необходимое, что Майкл задался вопросом, как жил без этого до сих пор. Он обвил руками шею брата, сильно впиваясь ногтями в нежную кожу его стриженой головы, выгнулся навстречу и выдохнул: «Не останавливайся!».

Поскольку Линкольна трясло от волнения, желания и сомнений, и он ничего не предпринимал, Майкл снова прижал их губы друг к другу.

Он насчитал три лихорадочных удара сердца, прежде чем навалившийся с такой силой, что Майкл проскользнул немного по полу, Линкольн вернул поцелуй.


End file.
